she talks to Angels
by TrebleTrouble22
Summary: She never mentions the word 'addiction', in certain company. Nataliya's life has never been easy. Her parents left leaving her with her brother Ivan and sister Katya. But then just whenthings tart to get worse...a certain blonde haired blue eyed American transfers to her school and shows her what its like to feel and live again. R&R! b d rated M for drug use and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_She never mentions the word 'addiction' _

_in certain company._

_Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan,_

_after you meet her family._

She sighs, pulling out small, long box from a hole in her closet wall and a small smile creeps to her pale lips.

She opens the box. Quietly listening around her to make sure she's alone before taking out its contents of a syringe and a small brown bottle. Quickly, she puts the needle of the syringe into the now open bottle and pulls up on the lever.

Next, she takes a strap from under her bed and wraps it above the crook of her elbow on her skinny, white arm. She then puts the syringe into her arm, flinching only slightly knowing what's about to come is worth it. She pushes down on the lever, injecting herself with the murky yellow liquid.

_Clink._

The needle hits the tiled floor of her room as she slowly lies down on her bed after removing the strap.

A smile once again returns to her lips as her eyes close. This is why she risked it. This is what she loved.

The feeling of happiness in her veins. The relaxed sensation in her body.

She knows tomorrow she'll wake up shaking and crying…but it doesn't matter. Not now.

"NATALIYA! FOR GODSAKE GET UP!"

This was the norm for her. A loud bang before the booming voice of her brother screaming at her…usually followed by her sister Katya crying to him to stop yelling.

Said girl looked over to her clock. 9:42am.

'great..' she thought 'I'm late…again.' A long sigh escaped her lips as she got up picking the syringe from last night off the floor and replacing it into its box along with the bottle and putting it back in its hole in her closet.

"YOU HEARD ME, DA SYESTRA?" her brother boomed again.

"How can I not..." she mumbled pulling on her grey skinny jeans and a black As I Lay Dying pullover sweat shirt. "You're so damn loud!"

When Nataliya opened her door she found her brother's ominous figure leaning in the doorway. Glaring at her.

"Chto…?" the blonde said pushing past him only to be grabbed and pulled back to his side.

"Let me go! Ow! Hey what was that for jerk?!" she yelled in his face as he grabbed her newly syringe-bruised elbow, squeezing hard.

"Why do you yelp in pain?" He asked bluntly.

"because that hurts!" she replied yanking her arm away, shoving him hard enough to go into a bookcase and knocking books and novelties to the floor.

He only stood there a moment-staring at the floor- before lunging at the fragile girl and pinning her to the wall, gripping her slender neck hard.

"Does this hurt too, syestra…" he threatened. She didn't dare move or make a sound but he only gripped harder until she was being lifted off the floor and gasping for air.

"DOES IT?" he screamed at her. Nataliya nodded her head frantically and he threw her to the side, causing her to tumble down the stairs.

"Good…count yourself as lucky this time, Da? You know what I'm capable of Nataliya."

Once she was alone again she stood rubbing her neck, tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Fuck you…. .Ivan."

Nataliya sat silently in her 5th class, staring off into space tapping her pencil on the desk. She glanced at the clock.

12:15pm. _Sigh._

Then the door opened. She looked over to find a tall blonde kid entering the room with a few papers in his hand.

"Hey uh…is this Miss uhm…" he looked at his paper adjusting his glasses. "Johnsen's calculus class?"

"Yes, it is…and you are?" said teacher interjected.

"Oh uh, Alfred Jones. I transferred here today and- "

"We don't need your whole life story Mr. Jones. Now take a seat." The boy fell silent and scanned the room for a seat…and he found one next to a certain platinum blonde.

"Your accent…what is it?" said girl asked, not looking up from a drawing she started.

"Huh? Oh, it's American." he chuckled looking over at her. His eyes widened at what he saw and a small blush rose to her tanned cheeks. Pure beauty.

"_She's like a porcelain doll. Flawless. Gorgeous. And pretty hot." _ He thought to himself.

"Hello?" she said obviously annoyed.

"Huh? What?" he said nervously coming out of his haze.

"I said why are you here? This is the exact opposite of America. Cold and shitty. Why would someone willingly come here?" she repeated herself, this time looking up, from her paper.

"Well, I didn't come here willingly…my stepdad got a job transfer…I didn't want to come. I would've stayed in New York." Alfred answered nonchalantly, looking down at the table.

"So why didn't you." Nataliya stated bluntly, her icy indigo eyes giving him a cold glare.

"I just said it wasn't my choice." He replied looking to her where their eyes met.

The white skinned girl blushed when their eyes locked. Blue meeting purple in a fire and ice stand-off.

Alfred tried to pull his gaze away but he couldn't. Her eyes mesmerized him. He saw her…like actually SAW her in that moment. Saw her beauty, her pain, her sorrow but most of all her emptiness…a void where her soul should be.

"HEY! Why don't you two love birds pay attention now and flirt later…not a good start Mr. Jones…" The teachers stern voice pulled them from the grip of the moment and Nataliya went red in the face as she buried her face in her arms that were crossed on the table, attempting hide the pink on her cheeks. The class laughed.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad," Alfred said as a devious smile came to his face "Now does it?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Give me love,_

_Like her._

_cause lately I've been wakin' up alone._

Nataliya just about had a heart attack when she heard those words slide from his lips. She turned a bright red yet again as she tried her best to glare at him.

Alfred chuckled.

"Im only messing with you!" he flashed her a smile that almost made her melt. She looked back to the board in desperation, pretending to take notes. She could feel his eyes on her.

Just when she was going to look over at the blonde the bell rang. _Thank god…_

She jumped up and quickly gathered her things into her rucksack. She turned to leave but a strong arm gripped her hand and pulled her back, spinning her.

"Hey uh…I forgot to ask your name?" he said shyly. Oh, yeah now he's shy she thought.

"Nataliya Arlovskya." She replied quickly, yanking her hand away. Alfred had a numb found look on his face as he tried to repeat her last name.

"Nattie Afro..ska?"

"Nyet…Nataliya," she emphasized "Ar-lov-sky-a"

"Oh!" he laughed "Im Alfred Jones!" he continued triumphantly.

"Da…I know you announced it…now may I go to class?" Nataliya was losing patience with this boy and they had just only met. She could tell already that this boy was Egotistic. Arrogant. Annoying. Charming. Funny. Gorgeous…._wait, WHAT?!_

She was startled by her own thoughts and she turned on her heel quickly exiting the room.

"Hey! Wait!" Alfred called after her. But she didn't stop. She had to get away from him. She had to not have those thoughts anymore…even if she liked them. Ivan wouldn't be happy with her if he knew.

Alfred stood there in the now empty room, confused.

"What the hell…?" he mumbled to himself, picking up his rucksack.

He turned toward the large window and adjusted his glasses to look outside. Gloomy and grey. Like the day he got there. He sighed and ran his hand through his golden hair slowly as he turned toward the door.

"yep, this is gonna be hell…I can feel it."

Before he knew it he was off campus and in a park sitting on a bench. It was pretty easy to leave school here if you wanted...so I guess that's a plus. Dropping his bag beside him, he pulled out a carton of cigarettes, hitting the box before taking one out and putting it to his lips and lighting it.

The American felt so out of place here. It was so cold and gloomy all the time. Everyone around him was pale and skinny while he was tan and muscular. He let out a long sigh as he exhaled the smoke…he just wanted to go home. But he had to remember the reason he came here.

"_You fucking slut!" I heard Pops yell "Why would you do this to me? To Alfred? To Mattie?"_

"_Oh would you can it! I have every right to do this you don't own me!" Ma yelled back. There was a crash and more screams. I just wanted to disappear. The arguments have gotten worse and worse since the topic of divorce came up._

"_Don't own ya? Ha! You couldn't last a day without me you lazy whore!"_

"_Shut your mouth!" __**SMACK. .**_

"_You never talk to me like that bitch! You say I don't own you but I support you! So go ahead leave! Leave and see what happens!" that was the last thing I heard Pops say. Next thing I knew I was being loaded into Ma's mustang along with Matt and a few boxes of our things._

"_Where are we going mommy?" Mattie asked_

"_Away…" Ma replied with a shaky voice "Away from here and away from daddy, sweetheart."_

"_But why-"_

"_No more questions Matthew!" she gripped the steering wheel tight and backed out of the driveway._

"_We're goin to John's aren't we." I stated bluntly as I looked out the window, arms crossed._

"_How did you-"_

"_Oh please Ma…I heard you on the phone the other night." After that she didn't respond. Didn't talk to me for a couple days._

"We took a risk…" he sighed "Hey at least im not fucked up anymore." Alfred laughed to himself. The thought of Nataliya slowly crept into his mind. He sighed again, this time a smile appearing on his lips. He thought about everything about her.

Her long platinum blonde hair, her icy violet eyes, her petite frame, the curves of her face…but most of all her smile that he saw when he watched her drawing. _That smile._

Alfred looked up to the cloudy sky exhaling the last of his cigarette.

"You're going to make this so much better for me….Nattie." he smiled again at the nickname he had given her which she hated. He chuckled remembering the blush on her face when the teacher called them out.

_Shes absolutely adorable even with that scowl she wears. She beautiful even with the scars I saw on her wrists. We're the same. _He looked down at his own wrist examining the faded scars there. His blue eyes widen as he looked up.

"No…" he said surprised "that can't happen this fast…"

_I cant be in love…_


End file.
